This invention relates to controlling first-in, first-out data storage systems.
In a data processing system having a source providing data to a user, the source may need to provide data at the same time as, but at a different rate than, the user is able to accept it. A first-in, first-out memory can be used to temporarily store the provided data until the user can accept it.